clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RaikuLuciferSamiyaza
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, RaikuLuciferSamiyaza! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. Do you need help from an admin? Fill out . (Note: You need to have a valid email set for your account) All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Alxeedo111 (Talk) 07:53, February 23, 2010 Yo. I'll prolly be more active on the Sims wikia and the Myst wikia, though. But I aughta come here too. The Anonymous Switch 03:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Reminder This is just a reminder that my party is just three days away! [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 20:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye! I quit. Ask Ozone101 why. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 12:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) NVM,I WAS CONVINCED TO RETURN! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Yay!!! nʞıɐɹ RE:Youre Signature What about it? Is it raw? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 23:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it is. nʞıɐɹ 23:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) How can I fix it? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 23:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said, go to your preferences and check the little box. nʞıɐɹ 23:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay,I'm there on another tab. Now what do I do? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 23:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Check the little box that says Custom Signature. It'll all be fixed! nʞıɐɹ 23:44, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Do I check it,or no? (also,this is my 1,000 edit!!!) --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 23:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you do check it. nʞıɐɹ 23:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 23:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay,I am trying out my sig. Let's hope it is not still raw. No,it's still raw. Now what do I try? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 23:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, what is the text in your preferences? nʞıɐɹ 23:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The same thing that shows above. I put the check near Custom Signature,like you said. Should I delete the first 2 things? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 23:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *Your signature does not link to your page. Fix it. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 11:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Fixed Ive fixed the image for you. Kind regards, --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey RaikuLuciferSamyaza! Hey. I'm Will k. Just a suggestion with your signature. Yyour current one links to User:Raiku (which isn't you). The only difference would be it would lin kto the correct place. Use the following as your signature: 'nʞıɐɹ' Yours sincerely, Will k. --'Will k reporting for duty! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 05:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :And done! 'nʞıɐɹ' LOL. Wrong link. Change it to that now. --'Will k reporting for duty! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 05:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 22:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash You are invited to my Big Bash! See more info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 11:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Party Reminder Hi! Here is a reminder for my birthday party: '''Date:' Saturday May 15th, 2010 Time: 16:30 (4:30 PM) PDT Server: Wind Chill Room: Hidden Lake If you are confused with the time, see my party page here for the current time in PDT. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 02:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Note: You are getting this reminder because you have signed up for the party and have not requested for a no-reminder. Edit Thanks to your edit on Carrot although I just wanted to let you know that the edit you did was vandalism. This is not allowed on the site and you should be blocked for this since you are already 1 year old but I will let you off with a warning for now so you are lucky but anyway, just don't do it next time./BIG BILL BLINK/18:03/4/6/2011 (PST) Glad You Said That and Sorry I am sorry then and I am glad you said it should be moved to the fan wiki. I have a fan wiki about cp the web address is:clubpenguinsfanon.wikia.com wont bother you again/BIG BILL BLINK/06:38/4/7/2011 (PST) WHY!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU DELETE THE POOKIE PAGE!!!!!!!!! I WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO CREATE THIS PAGE AND OTHER USERS START TYPING INFO BUT RIGHT NOW YOU DELETED IT FOR NO REASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!